Shere Khan
He is the main villain from The Jungle Book. Shere Khan played Pharaoh Seti in The Prince Of Nome He is a pharaoh Shere Khan played Goliath in Krypto He is a giant warrior Shere Khan played King Herod in The Nativity Story (PrinceBalto Style) He is an evil king Shere Khan played Steele in Simbalto and Kovuto He is an arrogant sled dog Shere Khan played Firelord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an evil tyrant Shere Khan played Sauron in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is a dark lord Shere Khan played The Joker in Bathound: The Animated Series He is an evil clown Shere Khan played Darkseid in Superwolf: The Animated Series He is an alien warlord Shere Khan played Mayor Oscar Bulloney in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa He is a bull Shere Khan played Red's True Form in All Wolves Go to Heaven 2 He is an evil cat Shere Khan played Hulagu Khan in Tramp & The Forty Thieves He is a Mongol warlord Shere Khan played Davy Jones in Animals Of The Caribbean He is the ruler of the seas Shere Khan played Razoul in Baltladdin and Kovuladdin He is an Arabian guard Shere Khan played Bane in Bathound & Fox He is a drug-enhanced super-soldier Shere Khan played The Dragon Emperor in The Snow Leopard III: Tomb Of The Tiger Emperor He is an undead Chinese emperor Shere Khan played Fluffy in Road Animals He is a mutant dog Shere Khan played Hookfang in How To Train Your Wild Animal He is a dragon Shere Khan played Poggle The Lesser in Animation Star Wars He is an alien leader Shere Khan played Vincent Cadby in Charlie Barkin: When Nature Calls He is a consulate Shere Khan Played Manfred Powell in Tigress Croft: Tomb Raider He is a villain Shere Khan played Man Ray in Humphreybob Squarepants He is an aquatic villain Shere Khan Played Bo'sun In Animal Of The Caribbean NuclearZoen Style He is a pirate Shere Khan played Jafar in Dannyladdin, Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan, He is a sorcerer Shere Khan played Quincy Maroone in Danny and Bagheera He is a criminal mastermind Shere Khan played Vincent in Over the Mammal's Hedge He is a bear Shere Khan played Gaston in Beauty and the Beast (Michaelsar12isback Style) He is a hunter Shere Khan played Burgermeister Meisterburger in Simba Claus is Coming to Town He is the mayor of Sombertown Shere Khan played Captain Hook in Eric Pan He is a pirate Shere Khan played Hades in Skunkules He is the ruler of the Underworld Shere Khan played Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear in Mammal Story 3 He is a teddy bear Shere Khan played Caterpillar in Olivia in Wonderland He is a caterpillar Shere Khan played 1st Guard in The Meerkat's New Groove He is a guard Shere Khan played Scar in The Bear King He is a lion Shere Khan played Lucifer in Eilonwyrella He is a evil cat Shere Khan played The Indian Chief in Danny Pan He is a chief Shere Khan played Hopper in A Cartoon Animal's Life Shere Khan played Ratcliffe in Nalahontas He is a governor Shere Khan played Prince Achmed in Tiggerladdin and Todladdin He is a prince Shere Khan played One of the Pirates in Spongebob Pan He is a pirate Shere Khan played Banzai in The Mammal King He is a hyena Shere Khan played Farouk; Apple Seller in Simbaladdin He is an angry guy Shere Khan played The Emperor in Seal Wars He is a Emperor Shere Khan played Number Two in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a villain Shere Khan played Judge Claude Frollo in The Panda of Notre Dame He is a judge Shere Khan played Sa'Luk in Bagheeraladdin 3 The King Of Thieves He is a thief Shere Khan played Clayton in Dannyarzan and Kovuzan He is a hunter Shere Khan played Percival C. Mcleach in The Rescurs Down Under (LionKingfanFilms Style) He is a poacher Shere Khan played Undertow (Regular Size) in The Little Mer Lioness 2: Return To the Sea He is a shark Shere Khan played Shan-Yu's Body Guard in Nala (Mulan) He is a bodyguard Shere Khan played Captain Crocodile in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a crocodile Shere Khan played Raditz in DragonBall Z CoolZdane Style He is a Evil Saiyan Shere Khan played Genie Jafar in Trampladdin He is a genie Shere Khan played Admiral Zhao in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Fire Nation Admiral Shere Khan played Rasputin in Nalastasia He is a sorcerer Shere Khan played Adult Firelord Sozin in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is an evil tryrant Shere Khan played Sabor in Simbarzan He is a leopard Shere Khan Played Niju in Dannto II Cat Quest He is a Evil Wolf Shere Khan played Dagnino in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He is a Tiger Shere Khan played Lion in Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) He is a Lion Shere Khan Played In Ladylan He is Hun Warlord Shere Khan played Dark Skunk in Cat Fu! He is a Dark Skunk Shere Khan played Captain Vlatu In Shanti and Simba (Lilo & Stitch) He is a Gantu Shere Khan played Carface in All Animals Go to Heaven CoolZDane, All Animals Go to Heaven LionKingFanFilms and All Animals Go to Heaven MichaelSar12isBack He is an Evil Bulldog Shere Khan played Joe in Help! I'm a Children Shere Khan played Caesar in Timonix Shere Khan played Lord Business in The Animal Movie Shere Khan Played Rasputin in Nalastasia and Giastasia He is an Evil Socerrer Portayals The Mobius Book- Shere Khan played by Steele The Children Book - Shere Khan played by Baron Greenback Category:Characters Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Tigers Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:TaleSpin Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Animal Villains